Dani Freedman
Daniella (Dani) Freedman is the standard dimensional counterpart of Lulu Obsidian (of the xyz dimension), Luna Moonshire (of the fusion dimension) and Gwen Silverwood (of the synchro dimension). She is the younger sister of Jed Freedman who she had never met. Instead she lived with her cousin Sophie Freedman who was looking for her captured sister Riley. Her voice comes from Ellira Grayson and she is former Great Guardian Judged. Appearance In the story dani first wore a purple singlet with a pink skirt. She wore two blue hair ties in her hair. Then she changed to wearing a long blue singlet and a light blue singlet. with her dimensional bracelet on her left hand and long black socks with lighter blue shoes. Personality Dani is a kind girl and is not afraid to head onto saying things. When she first met Celina she was able to show her true colours showing them that she wanted to duel. Etymology The name Dani is a Hebrew baby name. In Hebrew the meaning of the name 'Dani'is: God will judge. freedman ˈfriːdmən/ noun historical # an emancipated slave History/Past In her past Dani was known as the guardian Judged alongside Warrior and they were the guardians of the Standard Dimension. However she was destroyed along with all the other guardians and was placed inside Daniella Freedman. Sometime in her life, Sophie Freedman went to go and live with her while she was looking for her captured sister, Riley Freedman. Season 1 Dani was introduced into the story with her mother screaming at her. Then on the night of the same day she was taken oboard into the gang thanks to Lulu Obsidian. She met Celina Calidonia in the fusion dimension and lost in a duel to her. She looked after Celina while her friends, Lulu and Yuto went to save Luna Moonshire. She was teleported to Synchro with the gang to go and rescue Gwen where she found a piece to the crystal. After Gwen was rescued she got to meet her final counterpart. When she travelled to the Xyz Dimension she was surprised how her old friend, Rory teleported. The rest of the gang thought he was a villain working for the fusion dimension and she believed that too until she realised that he was the real rory. She duelled him until she was about to lose until Beck stepped into helping her. Dani travelled again to the Fusion dimension with the gang to duel the professor and then back to Xyz to help re-fix the dimension. Dani was present during the duel with the Tyler Twins and for Akiza’s surprise birthday. After she was teleported back to her own dimension where she found her friends begging for her to stay. Lulu appeared before her and Dani took her hand to go and save Lulu’s friend Sienna. Dani helped find Sienna and was also present at Lacey and Lake’s birthday party. She was looking after one of the 4 girls when one of the 4 villains went to capture Dani and her counterparts. Before teleporting to Fusion Dani was saved by Akiza and was taken back to the Obsidian Mansion. The next day she was walking in the park where she met Erica who was told by the professor to go and Capture Dani. Dani and Erica duelled but Erica was too much for Dani and she was captured and taken to the professor. Dani was used for the Arc Area Project but it was disabled. The professor was going to take Dani’s gem out of her bracelet until Lulu pushed her away and was teleported away with Celina and Rin. Dani was last seen when the 4 girls were teleported back to their dimensions. Season 2 In season 2 Dani still played the role of the dimensional girl where she had been brainwashed by coleman using dark fortune ritual queen, Later on she was saved by Lulu who duelled her. Later on along with her oher counterparts she was sacirifced sending her power to her older sister Sophie Freedman. Season 3 In season 3 Dani was playing a smaller role but was sacrificed and we got to see her guardian form. She had her power of her bracelet helping Anita and Priestess to defeat Kalin Kessler. Deck Dani uses a Ritual deck with the main focus on Ritual summoning. A main card that was supposed to be in her deck was Judged winds but the bracelet appeared before the card. Relationships Sophie Freedman Dani was taught that Sophie was her older sister and dani believed that. She worshiped her older sister. When Dani learned the truth about Sophie not fully being related her. She was sad to hear that her parents had lied to her. Quotes “Where is Rory? Where is he?” -Dani Freedman, season 3